


Stars Shining Bright Above You (Night Breezes Seem to Whisper ‘I Love You’)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Unfortunately, though, he wasn’t able to convince the kids that they should give any of the puppies away, especially when Vanya pointed out, ‘If you had gotten them fixed before, this wouldn’t have ever happened.’ His children all started chiming in, ‘yeah, dog is broken,’ apparently not understanding what they meant by ‘fixing’. As their children were all very young, Five was aware that he and Vanya were going to be the most responsible for the new additions to their family, and he wasalsoaware that, if he’d just listened to his wife beforehand, it wouldn’t have been a problem.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Kudos: 20





	Stars Shining Bright Above You (Night Breezes Seem to Whisper ‘I Love You’)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> This is for JjdoggieS, who I always think of in fics where Five and Vanya have a lot of kids because of her benfiveya holiday series. 😭

When their dogs had a litter of puppies, Vanya told Five that they  _ had _ to get fixed, and he finally agreed, looking on in horror at their children, begging to keep all of the puppies. 

Unfortunately, though, he wasn’t able to convince the kids that they should give any of the puppies away, especially when Vanya pointed out, ‘If you had gotten them fixed before, this wouldn’t have ever happened.’ His children all started chiming in, ‘yeah, dog is broken,’ apparently not understanding what they meant by ‘fixing’. As their children were all very young, Five was aware that he and Vanya were going to be the most responsible for the new additions to their family, and he was  _ also  _ aware that, if he’d just listened to his wife beforehand, it wouldn’t have been a problem. 

Of course, Five wasn’t really able to be upset for long, seeing the puppies stumble over their paws as they chased one another around, actually listening to the words he said and seeming excited to hear them (unlike his children). Really, Five couldn’t help but appreciate the seven new pups, playing with them frequently and training them how to protect his wife and kids. 

“You’re not subtle,” Vanya commented when he crawled into bed. “I know what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Five asked. Unfortunately, the runt of the litter, which his daughter had named Daisy, popped out of his shirt, barking excitedly and hopping onto Vanya, who caught her (with telekinesis) before she could fall to the floor. “Okay, yes, I know that  _ I  _ was the one to make the rule that there were no dogs allowed in the bed, but, in my defense, she looked up at me with those huge, sad, brown eyes.”

“Oh, I can see it now.” She frowned. “Wait… there are seven in the litter and the little pathetic one is your favorite?”

Shrugging, Five told her, “Don’t try to analyze it.” He picked up the puppy, wagging her tail eagerly, apparently happy to still be floating in the air. “Besides, who could say no to this sweet little face?” The puppy barked again, agreeing with him. 

Vanya frowned at him. “You know that the other dogs are going to want to come in here soon? As will our children?”

“I doubt it. We only have a queen size bed, and they’re all a bunch of bed hogs.”

Of course, just then, one of his daughters, Penelope, stumbled in. “I had a nightmare,” she announced, attempting to nonchalantly climb onto the bed and failing. Five sighed, disappointed that she’d immediately proved him wrong to his wife, lifting her up and setting her in between them. “Can Mr. and Mrs. Pennycrumb sleep here too? Because Daisy is in here and that’s not fair.” She’d learned the word ‘fair’ recently and used it regularly when she was arguing with them. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Five resigned himself to the fact that the puppies would all climb into the bed too, and they all crawled on top of Penelope once he set them down. Their mastiffs jumped on after, Mr. Pennycrumb laying down on Vanya and Mrs. Pennycrumb cuddling up to Penelope and the puppies. When his wife shot him a look that she’d given him many times when they were younger (one that clearly said ‘told ya so’), he pointed out, “Not all of the kids have showed up, though, so I’m still right.”

“Dad?”

Five scowled. His kids wouldn’t let him have this win, would they? “Yes, Ari?”

“Can I sleep in here? All of the puppies are in here.” 

“Yes, you can,” Vanya called out, before he could say anything, and then _all_ of their kids started climbing onto their bed, all crawling in between them. She shot him an amused grin, pulling blankets over the kids, laughing when the dogs all climbed on top of Five after they’d been dislodged. 

He smiled back at her, petting the dogs and aware that he was going to have to search for a new mattress soon. Ever since she’d first told him that she thought that she was pregnant, Five had told himself that he wasn’t going to be anything like the man who’d raised him. Though there were many times during her pregnancy that he worried he would be like him no matter what he did, he ended up being  _ nothing  _ like him by the time that their eldest, Penelope, was born. The concept of Sir Reginald Hargreeves cutting the crusts off their sandwiches or sipping imaginary tea at a child’s tea party was almost laughable in its absurdity. 

When all of their kids had fallen asleep, Vanya still awake, he admitted, “You were right.”

“I know! Also, you should say that more often.”

He grinned, wishing he could kiss her but aware that he would dislodge a bunch of children and dogs, which would be chaos. “We can search for a larger mattress tomorrow. I’m pretty sure this is going to be a  _ common  _ occurrence.”

“That’s okay.” She glanced over to the kids, eyes sparkling. “It’s nice that they like us so much. When they are teenagers they won’t be nearly as sweet. Or, even younger than that, if they’re anything like their father.”

“I would try to say, ‘what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean,’ but you’re right. It’ll be my payback for how I acted when I was young.”

“Oh,  _ please,  _ we don’t even know if they have powers yet. That’s really when we have to start to worry.”

Five yawned, realizing how tired he was as he watched his kids, fast asleep. It was rare that they all fell asleep at once, and he was a little thankful to see them so worn out, hoping that they could get through one night without one of them waking them up . “Allison and Luther’s haven’t ever shown signs of it, so I think we’re in the clear. Or at least I hope. I don’t want to have to realize that my kids can teleport when they start playing ‘wizard tag.’” 

When his kids had first witnessed him teleport (only using his powers in front of them because he was trying to catch Ariadne before she gave herself a concussion when she slipped on the kitchen tile), they started asking repeatedly if he was a wizard, and he eventually just agreed with it, figuring it was better than giving the real explanation. Thankfully, Vanya told them, conspiratorially, that she too was a wizard, levitating one of their cereal bowls, shrugging when he gave her a  _ look.  _ Ever since that day, they’d started making her levitate random things in the air and begged him frequently to spatial jump with them, which he refused, knowing how sick it had made him to use his powers when he was their age. 

“I’m really happy to raise kids with you, you know. Not that I’d ever expected…  _ this  _ from my life.”

“I’m happy to raise kids with you, too,” he told her, giving her a quick, exhausted smile. 

“Do you think we can manage an entire night of sleep?”

“Let’s hope.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He settled for kissing her hand, waiting until she’d fallen asleep before he let himself sleep, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
